


Carlos' daughters were never curious

by Saltylocks



Series: Carlos the scientist [22]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos has warts(O_o), Cecil Has Tentacles, Eggs, Floor monsters, Gen, Monsters, Post-egglaying, Siblings, Sisters, Sleep, Tentacles, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's and Carlos' daughters Skyler and Hazel are curious about the new eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos' daughters were never curious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, I wrote another short chapter, this time about Skyler and Hazel. 
> 
> (They are kind of growing up fast! Think of it what you will, I imagine them being about seven or eight years old, though Cecil and Carlos have only known each other for five years, counting that first year when Carlos pretended not to like his radio host very much. What can I say, time really works different in Night Vale.)
> 
> Also, all your feedback on this story has been incredible so far, so hey, thanks.

“Skye!”

Skyler manifested herself into a girl and blinked sleepily at her sister. 

“Hazeeel...” she groaned.

“I can't sleep,” the human-looking girl pouted. “I wanna see the eggs!”

“Hush!” Skyler hissed and put her hand over her sister's. “You will wake Papa.”

“No, he is sleeping, they are both sleeping, it's night.” 

“Sometime's they are doing... grown-up stuff.”

Skyler wrinkled her nose, and Hazel mimicked her. 

“But they are quiet now, and I wanna see the eggs!”

Skyler sighed and climbed off the top of the bunk bed. Hazel and her had never fought about who should have the top bunk, because Hazel had a fear of heights. The silent admission on their first day together had made them good friends, and only occasionally, maybe once a day, fighting and kicking each other under the table or on the shins or pulling the other's hair. Still, Skyler and Hazel considered the other sibling more of a friend than an enemy. They had different skills which made them useful to each other too. For example, Hazel was very good of lying when they were caught doing forbidden things at school. When they were caught with a pencil, Hazel had made the most adorable face. The teacher had forgiven them instantly. And Skyler was very good at seeing in the dark, which were good at secret excavations around the house at night. 

Now, Skyler led Hazel from the bunk bed, jumping across the floor from chair to chair, avoiding the floor beneath. They knew light was dangerous, and that the darkness protected them, but the darkness was also filled with mouths that, biting them, could make them different, alter them, or even worse, make them scream and wake their parents. So, they played their ordinary game of “the floor is hungry”. Soon, they were at the door separating them from their progenitors. Skyler pressed her ear to the door.

“They are asleep,” she said. “Papa is dreaming of test tubes and mold, and Dad is dreaming about mountains.”

“Miss Sonya said mountains does not exist,” Hazel said.

“And as she said it, she was thinking about how she had seen one last night.”

“Adults are weird.”

“Yes.”

They sneaked in soundlessly through the door, past the big bed and the book shelves containing rock salt and helmets and other stuff needed when sleeping. The only window of the house was covered by a black curtain, as was custom when the curfew was on. Hazel couldn't help but peer at her parents in the bed. Their Papa laid on his back, sprawled out under the covers like a starfish, one of his long big feet peeking out from the blanket. The sole of his feet had three warts on it, light against his brown skin. Daddy made a noise and she turned her attention to him. He wasn't waking up, simply burrowing his dark chin deeper into Papa's hair and sighing softly. Hazel let them be, content that they seemed happy. Something in her stirred, she wished she would be able to find someone that wanted to snuggle up to her like that when she grew up. Sometimes it could get really cold in the desert. When she was really young she had snuggled up with her brother(s), but she couldn't do that anymore, and Skyler and her... they didn't have that kind of relationship. Not that she wasn't content with what they had, she and Skyler had a lot of fun.

Her sister flicked her on the arm, and she turned back to the task at hand. The eggs were all about the size of their fists, dark red, except for the one in the middle, easily as big as their torsos. 

_What do you think is in it?_ Skyler asked telepathically.

Hazel stared at the egg and shrugged a little.

 _What do you think?_ she said. 

_I think it's a brother,_ her sister retorted assertively. 

_Can you feel that?_

Hazel looked at her in awe. Skyler wished she was a better lier, that she could pretend and gain some kind of leverage over her sister. But she answered truthfully.

_No, I just know how much you want one, and I hope._

Hazel smiled at Skyler who shyly smiled back. Hazel reached out to touch the egg. It felt warm despite the cold bedroom. She felt a pang of proudness and posessiveness. 

_My brother,_ she sent towards the egg, faintly hoping it would answer, but there was nothing. Then their parents made some weird noises, Skyler could hear Daddy's tentacles manifesting, and she hurried Hazel on.

 _Let's go back,_ Skye urged, and Hazel reluctantly let go off the egg.

They made it to their beds unscated and only with minor scratches. Hazel felt weird, tired and exited at the same time. Skyler hanged from her bunk, all tentacles again. She could look like a girl for almost a whole day, but when she got home she always became a bundle of tentacles again. She seemed more relaxed that way, and Hazel thought she looked awesome, all those tiny white eyes and pulsing lights. 

“I hope it's a boy,” she said now, all her mouths forming one unison voice. 

“Me too,” Hazel agreed.

Skyler was deep in thought for a moment, her eyes looking up towards the ceiling.

“Is it horrible if I said I wish he was different, like me?”

Hazel thought about it.

“Only if it is horrible of me if want him to be like more like me.”

“Then it isn't horrible.”

“Okay.”

Skyler moved like it was decided, and Hazel felt warm and safe again. The sudden tiredness overwhelmed her and she yawned and huddled her limbs together under the covers. Skyler yawned too, all mouths following each other like a wave. 

_Goodnight Hazel,_ she said in her mind.

 _Goodnight Skyler,_ Hazel answered, before she fell asleep.

Skyler looked down at her sister before she climbed up and made herself into a ball. It would be great to have a brother, she thought, and to see him grow up. Babies were cute. With that, Skyler fell asleep to, and dreamt of Christmas trees and birthdays and nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> If you did, and you want to help me collect every single stand of hair and breadcrumb stuck in my laptop keyboard and make it into the creepiest sponge cake ever, please leave a kudos<3 or a comment.
> 
> Or not. I won't judge. I don't even care.
> 
> Whatever.


End file.
